Sueño erótico
by kiara.martinez.790
Summary: Donatello es considerada las tortugas mas inteligente y calmada,siempre esta atento a todo,sin embargo no le durara nada.Ya que conocerá a una chica que pondrá su mundo de cabeza,comenzara a experimentar algunos sueños que jamas se imaginara. advertencia:lemon en futuros capítulos(versión 2007)
1. Chapter 1

**Holi :p ,bueno quería decirles que cambie la historia de "Amor de locos " por "sueño erotico",si si no debí pero es que TnT ya no tengo imaginación como antes :v y bueno quería hacer otro que me vino a la mente(me inspire de spider-man xD).**

**N/A:las tmnt 2007 no son de mi propiedad sino de los creadores :v .**

Todo empezó así. (Capitulo 1)

Bueno nose como paso eso,ni se porqué empecé con el pie izquierdo,no soy rafa,no soy miguel ni mucho menos leonardo. Ni mi padre entiende este comportamiento mí chicos (incluyendo a april y casey)me conocen como la tortugas mas tranquila,mas calmada y la más inteligente,sin embargo eso fue desapareciendo…

La tortuga inteligente,y calmada(bueno sigo siéndolo) ya no estaba,comencé a distraerme y levantar mi vos cuando me hacían enojar y todo eso es gracias a fuera por ella,mi vida seguiría normal pero no,tuve que conocerla,y gracias a eso es que mi mundo está de a esos "sueños eróticos" que tengo con ella.

Meses atrás.

El verano había comenzado en new york,los neyorquinos se preparaban para las actividades que tenían en esa época,algunos preferirían ir a la playa,a los clubs o a otros lugares,como el extranjero u otros no todos disfrutaban de eso,bajos de las alcantarillas,4 tortugas y su rata sensei entrenaban como de costumbre,ignorando la superficie que estaba por arriba de ellos.

-recuerden,hijos la mejor estrategia que podrían lograr es el camuflaje.-dijo aquella vos que se acercaba a ambos jóvenes que permanecían muy escondidos.

-ahh pero maestro,ya hemos hecho muchas veces.-se quejo otra vos que provenía de atrás,esa era miguel angel,la tortuga de los nunchakus.

-miguel angel,que dije de quejarse?.-dijo splinter muy serio al escuchar las reclamaciones de su último hijo.

-pero maestro…-es interrumpido por un bastón que golpeo su cabeza,provocando un quejido por parte de este-ahh!

-ahora da 20 vueltas por las alcantarillas.-dijo la rata golpeando el bastón

-pero..

-ahora!

La tortuga de los nunchakus desaparece de ahí pero sin antes dejar algunas quejas de lo sucedido.

-eso es injusto!.-dijo luego de irse

Splinter solo suspira y mira a sus demás hijos que estaban atrás de el y viendo todo lo sucedido.

-alguien mas?.-dijo esperando una respuesta de las otras 3 tortugas que para su fortuna negaron con su cabeza para no hacer lo mismo que hizo miguel angel(n/a:nadie quiere xD).-bien,continuamos

Después de un largo y duro entrenamiento,al fin era hora de descanso,las tortugas se acercaron al sofá muy cansadas y agotadas por muchas horas al estar en el doyo.

-y donde esta,Mike?.-dijo leo

-ja!,sabia que no duraría mucho.-comento rafa que se levantaba para dirigirse al baño.-bueno me voy a duchar…

-bueno,ire a meditar un poco.-dijo leo levantándose del sofá para dirigirse a su cuarto.-y que aras,don?

-bueno,ire a la superficie,voy a buscar alguna cosas para usarlas luego como materiales de trabajo.-dijo yéndose hacia el túnel.

-bueno,adiós.-dicho esto se va a su cuarto.

En la superficie,la tortuga del bo se dirige a los techos trepando uno por uno,asombrado por lo rápido que oscureció sigue corriendo a buscar lo que necesitaba,aun en la noche hacia calor pero para ellos ya era costumbre esa época,mas bien no le tomaban mucha importancia,aunque si podían sentir lo caliente que estaba abajo.

-uff..que calor..-decía mientras tocaba su frente y paraba en uno de los edificios para tomar aire.-bueno es hora de..

Pero antes de saltar a otro,escucho algunos ruidos que provenían de las calles,afortunadamente no había muchas personas ya que casi la mayoría fue a darse un relajo por el verano,eso le dio más oportunidad al genio para bajar y ver qué pasa.

-mm…?..-al bajar mira a la parte oscura que no llegaba la luz y una figura se lanza contra el.

Donatello lo esquiva rápidamente,otra ves la figura lo intenta atacar pero gracias a sus habilidades ninjas,pudo esquivar los ataques con gran facilidad.

-que le pasa?.-pensó el al ser atacado.

-eres digno de pelear he?.-se escucho a las sombras la figura,su vos se oía aguda y comenzó acercarse a él lentamente hacia la luz,mostrando su figura.-me sorprende que un fenómeno como tu pueda saber pelear.

La figura era de una joven menos de 20 años,se notaba el cuerpo bien desarrollado,los labios rojos que tenia y esa mirada que provocaba escalofríos en traje era color negro(bueno excepto el pantalón jeans),polo negro corto que notaba su ombligo,una casaca de cuero negro,brasalett con puntas en algunas partes,percing en el ombligo,botas negras y un pantalón jeans azul solo la miraba con la mirada seria.

-para que veas que no importa la apariencia sino lo que hay dentro.-se pone en forma de ataque.-por eso te demostrare de que soy capaz.-saca su bo.-no puedo creer que haga esto-

-mmm…-se relame el labio al verlo.-estoy segura que esta noche será inolvidable.

Y comenzó la pelea.

Mientras que en las alcantarillas,la tortuga de los nunchakus estaba tirada en el suelo,parecía que se había ido sin oxigeno, su respiración estaba muy agitada,las gotas de sudor salían en todo su cuerpo y color rojizo estaba en su cara.

-haaaa..-suspira-pa..para..la..la..pro…xima..no..vol..vere…a..quejarme!-decia mientras volvía a quejarse.

-eso espero miguel,eso espero..-decía splinter mirándolo

-oigan y donde esta,Donatello?.-pregunto rafa ya que no había notado la presencia de su hermano el genio.

-fue a buscar algunas cosas para experimentar,creo-respondio leo apareciendo detrás y viendo a su hermanito.-mikey,creo que ya aprediste,verdad?

-si!

-bueno..-suspira-voy a ver televisión-se sienta en el sofá

-ojala estuviera donnie para que te corriga.-decia Mike aun echado en el suelo

-por qué?.-pregunto la tortuga de los sai sintiéndose un poco ofendido por el comentario de su hermano.

-porque lo dijiste mal!

-grrrr!-apunto de levantarse

-basta!.-splinter se acerca a rafa para calmarlo

-de echo mikey,lo que dijo Rafael estaba bien.-comento leo

-hee?,entonces estaba bien!?-pregunto

Los 3 asienten con su cabeza ya que sabían que rafa había dicho bien pero eso a mike no le agrado mucho.

-hay no..-agacha su cabeza mientras camina-necesito pensar.-se dirige al baño-ojala estuviera,donnie..

-si,tanto tiempo a fuera ya lo estoy extrañando.-dijo leo,viendo el lugar un poco solitario y sin ninguna explosión o sonido de algunas herramientas.-se ha tardado más de lo que pensé,maestro puedo..-es interrumpido

-no hace falta que lo digas.

-gracias.-dicho eso se va hacia la superficie.

Sin embargo, la pelea aun no acababa,la tortuga de la bandana morada no dejaba de esquivar los golpes de la joven,aun estaba asombrado por la gran velocidad que tenia ella al atacarlo,ni los floot clan tenían esa habilidad para atacarlo a él o a sus hermanos. Seguia atacándola con el bo,ella ataco con su pierna pero de inmediato es agarrada por don,que la tumba hacia el suelo pero la chica,lo agarra de su cinturón y lo tumba hacia la pared.

-auch!..-cae al suelo y toca su cabeza.-eso no me lo esperaba..

-te dije que un fenómeno como tu no estaría al nivel de una chica como yo.-lo dijo con orgullo

-siento decirte esto pero.-agarra su bo.-aun no he terminado,tengo otros trucos mas.-con el bo se dirige a ella pero lo esquiva rápidamente sacándole una sonrisa.

-eso era lo que querías que viera,jajajjaja,lo mas patético que..-mira por todas partes pero no habían nadie ni siquiera se podía escuchar algún ruido.-vi..-suspira y luego se retira sin antes decir.-"eres digna tortuga, realmente me impresionaste"

La joven ya se había ido y dio más oportunidad a la tortuga del bo para salir del callejón,al caminar un paso cae al suelo,estaba muy lastimado,parece como si toda una carga le habría caído encima.

-debo admitir que esa muchacha tiene trucos bajo las mangas,realmente me impresiono.-toca su brazo y comienza a caminar lento.-por suerte no hay personas..auh..

-donatello?-se escucho una vos atrás de el,el ya sabía de quien se trataba y dio un suspiro con una sonrisa.

-hola,april…-da la vuelta y sonríe al verla-cuanto tiempo..

Continuara..

**Jajjajjaja soy bien mala dejándolo ahí xDDD,pero enserio no me maten si lo he cambiaod,T-T quería hacerle una mejora,además 7u7 se que les va a gustar,casi no he hecho de este versión pero ahora lo haré y ojala les guste. :33**

**Nos leemos pronto,byeeee ._./ ._./**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holisssssss :v que hay mis chiquitines xDD sorry por dejarlos tanto tiempo ,u; las clases me tienen hasta la cabeza 7-7 enserio y mas lo exámenes ;w; ,prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible :D y aquí les dejo esta xD. **_

Sueño inexplicable.(capitulo 2)

p.o.v Leonardo.

Aun sigo sin entender en donde esta Donatello,llevo horas y horas logrando localizarlo pero no encuentro ni rastro de el,tantas horas me están matando,debi acompañarlo como hermano mayor y líder que soy de este espero que el este bien,seguire buscándolo.

-no importa cuántas horas me lleve,seguire buscando a don…

Fin del p.o.v Leonardo.

Luego de una larga y dura noche,se encontraba en un departamento una joven de pelo naranja y ojos verdes claros,que se encontraba sentada en un sofá y su cara de preocupada se podía deducir que había alguien adentro con ella.

Ese alguien que se encontraba adentro con ella,era Donatello(si ya saben ¬¬)quien estaba demasiado adolorido para moverse.

-auh!.-se escucho el quejido del de bandana morada al sentir el apretón de la venda a su brazo.

-perdón.-dijo ella-y dime sabes quién era ella?

-no..-respondió-de hecho era la primera vez que la veía.

-creo que debes tener cuidado,don.-comento su amiga, tenía la corazonada que algo andará mal con su amigo.

-no te preocupes,april,estare alerta con ella.- se paro y se dirigió a la ventana pero una mano lo detiene-que pasa..?

-no te puedes ir asi,debemos llamar a tus hermanos,estoy segura que deben estar preocupados por ti.-dijo la joven viendo la preocupación del genio.

Suspira y toma aire.-tienes razón,llama a casey.-

La joven asiente con la cabeza.

En las alcantarillas,un muchacho y una tortuga se abrazan,golpeaban(a su modo xD)después de tanto tiempo sin verse(jajja solo algunos meses :v )para ellos eran como una eternidad.

-raph,cuanto tiempo!.-decía el muchacho que abraza con mucha fuerza a su amigo

-lo mismo digo,mal amigo!.-dijo la tortuga de bandana roja-ni una carta ni nada!-cruza de brazos

-losiento jejje,he estado muy ocupado con eso de vender en el museo y todo lo demás,aparte también por….april..-lo ultimo susurro en el oído de él.

-si,ya me di cuenta..-sarcasmo.

-bah!,bueno no me creas.-cruza de brazos también

En eso,sono el celular del peli-negro,al verlo noto que era april quien lo estaba llamando.

-_halo?_

_-casey?_

_-hola,amor,donde estas?_

_-estoy en el departamento._

_-que haces ahí?_

_-fui con Donatello,digamos que no está en condiciones de ir solo avísales a sus hermanos donde se encuentra._

_-ok.-cuelga _

Después de colgar,la tortuga de los sai se acerca al chico al verlo un poco serio.

-pasa algo?-dijo raph quien veía a su amigo un poco preocupado

-no,no es nada.-suspira-solo es april que llamo para decirme que tu hermano estaba con ella.

-donatello?.-pregunto

Asiente con la cabeza.

-llamare a leo.-responde

Mientras con Leonardo,el seguía buscando a su hermano,lo peor de la mente,es que te juega una mala jugada y hace que algo que talves no sea cierto lo tortuga de las katanas estaba por rendirse al no encontrar nada de genio;cansado y preocupado que algo malo pase con el,saca su teléfono para poder llamar a los otros e ir a buscarlo,sin embargo antes de marcar una llamada sale del teléfono.

-halo?

-leo?

-rafael?

-si,soy yo!,se donde esta Donatello!

-donde!?

-departamento de april,parece que estaba lastimado,necesita ayuda.-cuelga

-iré para allá.-cuelga igual

En el departamento de april.

-…-durmiendo en el sofá

-haa…chicos…-decía la pelirroja dando muchas vueltas al esperar a su novio y a las tortugas.

Sin embargo la tortuga del bo dormía muy comodamente,parecía tener un buen sueño,buen sueño?,o caso hay alguien más en su sueño?.

p.v.o donatello

Se siente bien estar durmiendo muy comodamente,jamás había sentido es sensación en mi vida,espera!?..sensación?...

No se que me pasa,veo muy borroso…veo algo que se acerca a mi,algo que jamás había visto en mi vida,me voy acercando a la figura pero parece una forma de persona..una..chica..?.

-hola,joven tortuga..-e..esa vos…-me extrañaste?

-que..que haces aquí?.-sigo sin entender cómo es que ella está aquí.

-no vine a pelear,vine a otra cosa…-ella se acerca hacia mi,yo aun sigo confundido ante esa actitud.

-yo..espera..-siento como sus dedos los pone en mis labios,mi corazón palpitaba,siento algo caliente dentro de mí.

-shh..calla,yo solo vine por algo…

-que..que quieres…?..

Susurra en su oído.-esto..-de inmediato la joven posa sus labios con las de Donatello,al comienzo el beso fue muy suave pero a la ves excitante para la tortuga de bandana morada,quería salir de ese sueño,quería alejarse pero esa sensación era más fuerte que su razón.

-april.-se oyo a la tortuga de banda azul acercarse hacia ella.

-leo!.-corre abrazarlo

-y donnie?

-está durmiendo…

La tortuga se acerca hacia él y sonríe al verlo con buena condició que su mente era traicionera a veces y que arai preocuparlo mas,pero al verlos upo que nada de lo que imaginaba era cierto.

-que sucedió?-pregunto por la condición que estaba Donatello.

-digamos que tuvo un encuentro con una joven.-respondio ella

-joven?-

-sí.

-pero que paso exactamente?

-tuvo una pelea con ella-

-que!?

Continuara..

Bueno no tengo más imaginación así que ahí lo dejo c:


End file.
